


The Heir's Reborn

by IryStorm, Yamanari_Tai



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Suits (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen, Out of Character, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-27 00:04:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2671409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IryStorm/pseuds/IryStorm, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamanari_Tai/pseuds/Yamanari_Tai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Реборн не зря считался лучшим. В конце концов, он сделал Дино Каваллоне боссом, выучит и Майка Росса. Даже если сопляку всего пятнадцать, Пламя у него слабое, а пули Посмертной воли действуют как-то странно...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Heir's Reborn

**Author's Note:**

> Крэк, ООС, днище. Написано на спецквест по заданию «Вернулся не таким» для команды Suits на ФБ-2014.
> 
> Редактура - SittZubeida & Ёсими.

— Быстрее!

Росс бегал так медленно, что можно было уснуть, наблюдая за ним. Реборн зевнул, поправил шляпу и прищурился. Времени до церемонии наследования оставалось совсем немного, а юный Майк все еще оставался таким же никчемным.

— Ты... изверг... — прохрипел на бегу тот, — не... могу больше. Я тебе не Форрест мать его... Гамп... Чтобы бежать марафон без... Передышки!

— Не ной! — Реборн щелкнул предохранителем и лениво прицелился Майку в спину. Спина маячила перед глазами заманчивой мишенью, так и молила о выстреле, вышибающем вместе с дыханием все сомнения и слабости. Пламя Посмертной воли Росса, конечно, ускорит, да только жаль тратить пулю на обычный кросс. Мадонна, да сопляк явно недостоин вложенных в него усилий!

Реборн и сам не знал, какой бес его дернул три месяца назад согласиться стать репетитором Майка Росса. Пацану было всего пятнадцать, он считался умным и начитанным, но хватило одного взгляда, чтобы понять: мафиозный босс из него не выйдет. Но Девятая была неумолима. «Он — мой преемник, в нем то же Пламя Неба, что и у меня. Он мне нужен». Пламя Неба у пацана и правда было, но такое слабое, что Реборн его едва ощущал.

— Что, боишься облажаться? — подколол вездесущий Верде, и Реборн почему-то повелся, подписался на обучение и тем же вечером вылетел в Америку. В конце концов, его не зря называли лучшим репетитором. Выучил же он Каваллоне, а Росс не мог быть хуже.

Или мог? Реборн пока не определился. Дино, по крайней мере, показывал проблески интереса, и его легко было мотивировать; Майк же, казалось, только и мечтал закрыться в своей заставленной книгами комнате и продолжить поглощение литературы с явным уклоном в юриспруденцию.

Если бы он с той же сумасшедшей скоростью учился управлять Пламенем, в услугах Реборна давно бы отпала необходимость.

Майк в очередной раз споткнулся и растянулся на траве, проехавшись по земле щекой и коленями. Реборн спрыгнул к нему, пихнул ногой под ребра, и Росс заскулил, перевернувшись на спину.

— Я тут останусь, — заявил он жалко, стирая выступившую на ссадинах кровь, — никуда наследство от меня не денется.

Реборн молча вытащил пушку, наклонился и приставил дуло к его лбу.

— Подъем.

— Нет, — неожиданно заупрямился Росс. — Это ведь я — босс, да? А ты — мой репетитор.

— Подъем, я сказал, — Реборн надавил и, хмурясь, взвел курок. Майк вздрогнул, побелел от испуга, но с места не двинулся.

— Ты этого не сделаешь, — заявил он слабым голосом, и вцепился в длинный ствол.

Достал. Реборн выстрелил, не успев уследить за собственной рукой.

Пуля Посмертной воли вошла точно в лоб, расцвела багровым пламенем, мгновенно окутавшим худое тело. Росс умер мгновенно: уронил голову, нелепо приоткрыв рот, ладонь упала на грудь. Остекленевшие глаза уставились в небо.

Реборн ждал. Воскрешения, диких воплей, проснувшейся силы и порванной одежды — как бывало обычно. Дымилось дуло пистолета, а в груди тугой пружиной свернулось предчувствие. Острое, колкое. Еще не осознавая, что делает, Реборн высыпал на ладонь оставшиеся в магазине пули. Темно-красные, с нарисованным на них Пламенем — он был готов поклясться, что пули были те же, что и вчера, но... Рука Росса вдруг вздрогнула, тело выгнулось, словно сломалось пополам, и он сел, не открывая глаз. Во лбу горело Пламя, но не чистое оранжевое Пламя Неба, а незнакомое, черное.

Рефлексы швырнули тело в сторону, Реборн стремительно поменял магазин и прицелился Майку в сердце. Тот, будто почувствовав, шевельнул сухими губами — и вдруг распахнул глаза.

Вокруг крошечных черных зрачков танцевало Пламя. Полностью поглотив прозрачную синеву, оно разгорелось вихрем огня вдоль четкого края радужки. Черный, жуткий, отливающий кровью огонь в глазах мальчишки.

Реборн много Пламени повидал. Помимо основных видов, которыми владели боссы Семей и их Хранители, постоянно появлялись новые — результаты удачных и не очень экспериментов. Это Пламя было именно таким.

Майк поднялся на ноги, уставившись прямо на Реборна — и в то же время сквозь него. Пустой взгляд без следа выжженных пламенем эмоций. Он и ударил так же — ни единым вздохом не выдав движения, резко вскинул руки и полыхнул обжигающим огнем. Воздух перед ним вспыхнул, оплавился, и Реборн бросился прочь, сжимая Беретту. Пламя, которым бил Росс, было оранжевым. Подернутым черной дымкой, грязным, тусклым, но в то же время оранжевым — Пламенем Неба. Чем бы ни были напичканы поддельные пули — а что дело именно в пулях, Реборн теперь не сомневался — они высвободили силу Майка. Не уничтожили. А значит, есть шанс с ним справиться.

Позади бушевал огонь, пожирая траву, деревья и даже воздух беспощадным слепым пожаром. Реборн бежал, не оглядываясь, но чувствовал жар спиной. По загривку стекал пот, рубашка облепила взмокшую спину, а за ребрами клокотало от адреналина. Опасность, риск и вместе с тем неуместная радость — а ведь силен Росс, ох как силен! — сплетались в безумный коктейль, который Реборн так любил. Справа полыхнуло оранжево-черным, и Реборна бросило в другую сторону. Ударившись коленом — несущественная боль — он перекатился на бок, выбросил вперед руку и выстрелил. Пуля просвистела в считанных дюймах от виска Росса, зацепила волосы, отвлекая его внимание от особняка Вонголы.

Росс на приманку купился, издал низкое, нечеловеческое рычание и бросился к Реборну. Еще одна пуля вошла в плечо, желтое пятно в мутной черноте, но Росс будто бы не заметил. Гипер-режим в его исполнении сейчас был почти красивым — Реборн бы порадовался, не грози ему смертельная опасность.

А она грозила — огненная волна пронеслась над головой, окутывая жаром, слепя глаза. Реборн прикрыл локтями лицо, Беретта быстро нагрелась в ладони, объятая двумя слоями Пламени — Солнцем и Небом. Пальцы обожгло, металл глухо ударился о землю — Реборн остался безоружным. А ведь он, очевидно, даже не цель, а всего лишь досадная помеха — осознать это было до обидного унизительно. Майк шел к высоким ступеням особняка, и сейчас только Реборн стоял у него на пути.

Сквозь огненный вихрь он видел приближающегося Росса, но путей отступления не было — огонь разрастался вокруг оранжевыми стенами, медленно брал в кольцо. Майк смотрел на него, прожигая дыры в груди своим взглядом; за его спиной пространство полыхало и ревело, осыпаясь пеплом. Реборн прищурился, смаргивая заливающий глаза пот; мелькнула нелепая мысль об ученике, превзошедшем своего учителя, а в следующую секунду Росс ударил.

...Алые щиты Урагана возникли бесшумно — сместились, выстраиваясь в треугольник, расширились, закрывая собой. Пламя Майка врезалось в них и ушло вертикально вверх. Когда слепящее сияние слегка потускнело, Реборн сумел разглядеть перед собой мужскую фигуру. Широкие плечи, джинсы, рубашка с закатанными рукавами, угрожающая пушка с дулом в виде человеческого черепа на левой руке. И множество коробочек на ремнях, перехватывающих бедра. Система C.A.I.

Ну конечно.

— Живой? — не поворачивая головы, поинтересовался Харви Спектер, хранитель кольца Урагана, правая рука Девятой Вонголы, Джессики Пирсон.

Реборн кивнул, поднялся, подхватив с земли остывшую Беретту, и подошел ближе. Под прикрытием щитов было тихо и заметно прохладнее, чем снаружи.

— Что за хрень с ним творится? — прорычал Харви, сжимая зубы; вскинутые над головой руки подрагивали под напором ревущего Пламени, вместе с ураганными щитами.

— Потом разберемся, — отмахнулся Реборн. — Нельзя позволить ему добраться до особняка.

Будто прочитав его мысли, Майк потерял к ним всяческий интерес и повернулся в сторону дома. Пуля Реборна навылет пробила ему плечо, кровь расползалась по ткани грязным обширным пятном, но Росс, кажется, не чувствовал боли: сквозная рана никак не стесняла его движений.

— Я вызвал охрану, но долго они его не удержат. — Харви убрал щиты. Одно из колец на его правой руке полыхнуло голубым, таким же сиянием охватило пушку. — Попробую замедлить.

Из пушки вырвался снаряд, объятый ало-голубым Пламенем. Ураган и Дождь. Транквилизация, замедление, вспомнил Реборн, когда огненный вихрь Майка слегка поутих. Сам Росс остановился, бросил на них нечитаемый взгляд, а затем Пламя на его лбу вспыхнуло еще ярче.

— Не очень-то помогает, — процедил Реборн.

— Сам вижу, — огрызнулся Харви. — А если так?

Еще одна вспышка — на сей раз желтая, на другом кольце. Пушка вновь преобразилась, выпуская Пламя Солнца. Редкий случай — Хранитель, блестяще владеющий сразу несколькими видами Пламени. Майк снова остановился, дернулся беспокойно, взмахнул рукой, будто отгоняя назойливых мух.

— Дезориентация, — зачем-то пояснил Харви. — Самое время для решающего удара.

Спектер был прав. Ударить сейчас — и появится шанс справиться с этой непонятной, волнующей силой. Но вместе с тем слишком велик риск убить мальчишку. Единственного законного наследника Вонголы. Смутная мысль возникла и тут же погасла, потому что на крыльце особняка появилась Девятая.

Аура Неба — ровная, чистая, спокойная — будто заполнила собой все пространство. Оранжевое Пламя на лбу Джессики Пирсон остро контрастировало с ее темной кожей, выделяясь, как свет маяка. Майк дернулся в ее сторону, вырвавшись из-под контроля Пламени Солнца, и Харви бросился вперед, готовый защищать свою хозяйку. Но не потребовалось — Джессика вскинула ладонь, выпуская Пламя, и Майк замер на месте.

Эту сторону действия Пламени Неба Реборну нечасто выпадало видеть. Не гармония — успокаивающая и стабилизирующая, а нечто иное. Он зачарованно смотрел, как медленно обращаются в камень ступни Майка, колени, талия... Тот рвался вперед, дергаясь, пытаясь выжечь удерживающую его силу, но тщетно. Чем бы ни было Пламя, текущее сейчас по венам Росса, Небу оно и в подметки не годилось.

— Она его убьет, — выдохнул Харви, и Реборн опомнился — бросился за спину Россу, перехватил поудобнее пистолет и с размаху приложил рукоятью по затылку.

Майк вздрогнул и потерял сознание, безвольно завалившись на бок. Пламя на его лбу потухло, и Джессика ослабила хватку: окаменение неохотно сползло с бессознательного тела.

Реборн окинул взглядом двор. Обезумевший Майк после себя оставил пепелище: выгоревшая земля, сплошь покрытая серым, обугленные обломки хозяйственных построек, догорающие деревья и почерневшие от копоти камни высоких стен. Попали под раздачу и скрипящие зубами охранники — их подкоптило вместе со всем двором.

— Кто-нибудь потрудится рассказать мне, что здесь происходит? — Голос Девятой, в отличие от ее Пламени, был ледяным.

— Кто-то подменил мои пули, — неохотно признался Реборн. — Вместо Пламени Посмертной Воли в них оказалось... это. Вонгола снова кому-то не угодила.

К лежащему без сознания Майку подошел Джефф, выпустил из коробочки какую-то мелкую птицу, заливая мальчишку светом Пламени Солнца. Джессика смотрела на обоих, скрестив руки на груди; Харви отошел от нее и бесшумно встал у Реборна за спиной.

— Кто? — спросил он просто, и Реборн раздраженно дернул плечом.

— Это ты должен знать, правая рука.

— Есть пара идей, — Харви крутил на пальце кольцо Вонголы, не отводя взгляда от Росса. — И один безошибочный вариант.

— Шимон? — и Реборн, и Харви обернулись к Джессике, когда та заговорила. Харви коротко кивнул.

— Молодой Шимон. Тревор.

Реборн сощурил глаза, вытряхнул из кармана одну из подложных пуль, повертел в пальцах.

— Шимон ведет разработку собственных пуль?

— И успешно, — Харви снова прилип взглядом к мальчишеской фигуре в мягком свечении Солнца. Росс медленно приходил в себя, начал стонать и пальцами впился в землю — видимо, регенерация проходила болезненно; мешало чужое Пламя, все еще текущее в жилах вперемежку с родным Россу Небом.

Зато Небо теперь бурлило, искало выхода, то и дело мерцая у мальчишки на лбу.

— Харви, — позвала Джессика, — будешь охранять его. Проследи, чтобы будущий Десятый остался цел и невредим.

Спектер даже не изменился в лице, лишь молча кивнул, поглаживая по острому краю коробочку на ремне.

— Девятая, — Реборн сунул оставшиеся пули в пустой магазин, спрятал в карман пиджака и взглянул на Джессику из-под полы шляпы, — ты не подумала о вероятности новых покушений.

— Не стоит недооценивать нашего босса, — вдруг заметил Джефф, развернувшись с легкой усмешкой, — мы с Литтом позаботимся о ее безопасности.

Губы Джессики дрогнули, не позволяя улыбке появиться на лице.

Луис тут же разразился горячей речью о преданности и чести, рассыпая повсюду брызги Пламени Тумана. Харви раздраженно фыркнул и сошел с крыльца и опустился на одно колено рядом с Майком. Тот слабо пошевелился; Реборн напрягся, поднял пушку, сдвинулся на пару шагов, занимая лучшую огневую позицию.

Майк застонал и вцепился Харви в рукав, резко сел и распахнул глаза — синие, чистые, напуганные.

Реборн выдохнул и сунул Беретту за пояс. Мальчишка снова стал собой — шумным невыносимым сопляком без всякого желания ввязываться в неприятности, но с потрясающим даром оказываться в самом центре любых проблем.

Только теперь в груди у него трепетало разбуженное живое Пламя. Сильное, Реборн чуял его, видел возможности и перспективы: обучение теперь станет гораздо продуктивнее. Если пацан выживет, конечно.

Харви обхватил его за плечи и что-то негромко выговаривал, позволяя цепляться за свою рубашку. Майк краснел, бледнел и старательно кивал, едва в рот Спектеру не заглядывая. Посмотрел украдкой на Девятую и на свои руки — чувствовал Пламя внутри и грядущие неприятности.

Реборн ухмыльнулся своим мыслям.

Может, толк из мальчишки и выйдет. Главное, чтобы бестолочью не остался.

С таким материалом можно и поработать.


End file.
